gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dottie Kazatori
Dorothy "Dottie" Kazatori is a former recurring character on Glee. She is a junior student at William McKinley High School who made her first appearance in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. She was introduced as Tina's personal assistant. She has since made five further appearances in The Break-Up, Dynamic Duets, Sadie Hawkins, Naked and, more significantly, in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds and The Quarterback. She is portrayed by Pamela Chan. Biography S4= The New Rachel When being interviewed by Jacob, Tina mentions that she has an assistant, who is Dottie. Dottie hands her a banana but Tina throws the banana back because it wasn't organic. The Break-Up Dottie joins in on Kitty's rapture meeting in BreadstiX. Kitty tells her there is a Japanese woman who has fallen over in the BreadstiX bathrooms and she can't speak English, and to go and help her, despite the fact there wasn't. When she comes back, the group has left her alone, to make her think that the rapture had already taken place. She sits on the floor, traumatized rocking back and forth, she thinks she's been 'left behind.' Later, Santana tries to get Brittany to leave, but Brittany points to a traumatized Dottie and tells Santana that Santana left Brittany behind and that's how it felt and it hurt. Dynamic Duets Dottie barges into the first meeting of the Society of Super Heroes. She is addressed as Chai Ti by Blaine, whom she later informs that there is an emergency in the choir room. Dottie then leads the society to the hallway, with the New Directions members and Becky joining her inside the choir room. She then announces that someone had stolen their Nationals trophy and left a laptop in its place. She watches in terror with the remaining "superheroes" as a blurred face of a Warbler appears on the screen. Sadie Hawkins Dottie is seen first with Lauren, Tina, and Sugar in the Too Young to Be Bitter Club. They discuss the dance and how they won't get dates. During the Sadie Hawkins dance, she sits with Lauren, Sugar and a bunch of other girls. They call acknowledge themselves as losers when Coach Beiste encourages them to go ask their guys. Dottie screams when she sees Brett. It is later shown that she asks Brett at the dance and he says yes and they are seen dancing together during I Only Have Eyes for You. Later, the Too Young to be Bitter Club has their last meeting and Dottie mentions that she thinks Brett really likes her and even baked her brownies, which she can't stop eating (implying he baked them with cannabis). She dances with the other members as the club is disbanded and the episode ends. Naked Dottie is seen buying the "Men of McKinley Calendar." She then makes a remark about Ryder's shoulders and propositions him if he ever wants to "tap that." This is the last time she is seen in the fourth season. |-| S5= Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Dottie is once again working as Tina's assistant, bringing her the poll numbers from Prom Queen and a coffee to which Tina threw at a cheerio due to avoiding Coffee before Prom. Dottie is present when Tina confronts Kitty over her high numbers in the polling to which Kitty denys as her doing. Later Dottie is seen campaigning for Tina, informing students that if they didn't vote for Tina they would be racist. She is approached by Bree and some cheerios who tell her that if she helps them get at Tina then she can be a cheerio to which she accepts, stating that she wishes Tina would hurry up and graduate. At the Prom she feels bad about the plot but is threatened by Bree into going along with it. After Tina wins Prom Queen, Dottie pulls the rope, releasing the red slushie (A reference to Pigs Blood from "Carrie") all over her. The Quarterback Dottie is seen wearing a Cheerios outfit, meaning Bree kept her promise after she helped with Carrie-ing Tina. She is staring at the memorial the students made at Finn's locker when Santana arrives, and they briefly chat about Santana's presence at the Glee Club rehearsal, and is revealed she is still Tina's assistant. Immediately after that, when Bree and the other Cheerios arrive to blow off the candles from the memorial, she gives Santana a worried look. Puppet Master Dottie is briefly mentioned by puppet Becky, when she says that she taped the buns of Dottie together. Relationships Stoner Brett At the Sadie Hawkins dance, Dottie sees Brett happily, showing that she has a crush on him. Shannon Beiste convinces her to ask him to dance with her, he accepts and they're later seen dancing together. A day later, Dottie says that she thinks that Brett really likes her and he even baked her brownies, which she can't stop eating. Appearances Trivia *She speaks Japanese. This can imply that she is from Japan, or is at least of Japanese Descent. *Her super hero name is "Chai Ti." *She thinks that Tina underestimates her. *She wet the bed until she was in 7th grade, a fact according to Bree. (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) Gallery Dottie Kazatori .png 0404Dottie1.jpg BeenLeftBehind.gif tumblr mbftg2sdwl1qaxl6mo1 250.gif Itstillhurts Brittana.gif Tumblr mh7f7acA321r8kdguo1 500 (1).gif TheireyesxD kyder.gif DOTTIEDOT.png 0404Dottie2.jpg 284608 317769578342219 1853189551 n.jpg 521704 317770741675436 1479750028 n.jpg glee098765dotti.png glee09876dotti.png dottzie.png dotti.png Dottie.PNG Dottie.gif Dottie 5x02.jpg tumblr_mv0n27zElt1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_mup4n0hAyG1slqei1o1_500.png Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios